cheezes_content_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Update History
v1.1 - An update that flies for fun. Updated for tModLoader 0.9 Flyff Added Guardian Axe, Ambidexious Axe, Pickaxe, Sword, Big Sword, Wand, Staff, Yoyo, Bow, Knuckle, Stick and Essence inspired by the game FlyFF. These can be obtained by a drop from Skeletron. Added Historic Axe, Ambidexious Axe, Pickaxe, Sword, Big Sword, Wand, Staff, Yoyo, Bow, Knuckle, Stick and Essence inspired by the game FlyFF. These can be obtained by a drop from Wall of Flesh. Added "Sword of the Silver Sword" also a weapon with a very silly name from the game FlyFF. Added Peision Necklace, Mental Necklace and Gore Necklace inspired by FlyFF. Added Critical Damage Multiplier for hold items and equipment. & Clank Added Liquid Gravity Gun an upgrade for both the Liquid Ichor gun and the Liquid Cursed Flame Gun. It inflicts a new debuff on enemies that pulls them down from the air. Added Ultra Bomb Glove, you've never thrown grenades this fast before, end-game throwing item. Added Ultra Heavy Bouncer, it just keeps splitting, final upgrade to the Bouncer. Added Ultra Multistar which, like the bouncer just keeps splitting, also updated the Mega Multistar. Added Gravity Bomb, a powerful early game ranged explosive weapon. - As well as it's upgrade the Mini Nuke, Torgue approves. Added Agents of Doom, a devastating new summoning item. - Also added the upgraded variants, the Agents of Dread, the Mega Agents of Dread and the Ultra Agents of Dread these have some devastating firepower. Other Added Three new monsters, one is found in the Underworld, one is found in the Jungle, the other is found in the Dungeon, all are pre-hardmode. Added Pearlwood Axe and Pickaxe. Changed all expert boss drops to treasure bags. Tons of code improvements. Some flame projectiles are now affected by water. Some quality improvements to (older) weapons. Minor bugfixes and balancing. Reduced some unneccesary files and thus the mod file size. Reintroduced the glow of certain kunai's lying in the world. Published mod on GitHub for public access and version control. v1.0.2.1 - Very hot fix. Added Skull Halberd and Bone Kunai. Removed glow from kunai's lying in the world, doesn't seem to be working in current tModLoader version, will look into this later. Compatible with latest tModLoader version. v1.0.2 - Slash and Stab. Made some optimizations. Added a few Ultra versions of the Ratchet and Clank weapons, craftable with Luminite Bolts. Added 15+ Halberds spread over pre-hardmode(copper-platinum, hellstone, etc) and early hardmode(cobalt-titanium), which can be right clicked to slash or left clicked to stab. Added Leaf Kunai and visually updated Hellstone Kunai. Buffed and nerfed several weapons, they were slightly underpowered or overpowered in comparison to other weapons of their tier. Fixed secret weapon crafting recipe. Added recipes for Blindfold and Frozen Turtle Shell. Added Cross Necklace to Paladin drop table. More miscellaneous fixes. v1.0.1.1 - Buffs and Stuffs Slightly lowered Tyhrranoid and Robonoid spawn chance, and further halved Tyhrranoid spawnrate in hardmode. Changed Starlight Armor to have a custom buff. Added Stacked and Double Stacked Ebon-, Crim- and Pearlstone Blocks and Gel. Added Luminite Bolt droppable and craftable by Moon Lord. Not used for anything yet, expect Ratchet and Clank weapon upgrades Soon™. Added Hallowed Bolt to Hardmode Bosses Drop. Hopefully fixed the issues some people were having updating to 1.0.1. A few general fixes. v1.0.1 - Cheese, mate. Added CHEESE! Yes, people it's finally here. Kill some herplings and derplings to get some. Added two new semi secret items. Added upgrades to all Ratchet and Clank weapons. Added a new accessory combination. Fixed a few recipes not needing a work station and requiring and outputting the right items. Overhauled all Walloper-type weapons. Minor fixes to certain weapons. More general fixes, balancing and tweaks after thorough playtesting. v1.0.0.1 - Post release hotfix Added recipes for Goodie Bag, Christmas Present, Eater's Bone, Bone Ratle and Unlucky Barn. Added a secret new item. Fixed Stacked Mud not being able to be converted back to normal mud. Fixed True Chaos Theory having no recipe. Fixed Projectile Shooting Swords doing no damage with their projectiles. v1.0 - Out of Alpha. Added Stacked and Double Stacked Dirt, Mud, Stone, Sand, Snow and Wood Blocks. Added Robonoid and Protopet hostile monsters. Added a drop to the Flying Dutchman which is used to craft some new weapons and items, which so far are three pistols that shoot their respective biome specific bullets. Added 3 magic spells which are served to be part and the product of a Mage's alternative to the Night's Edge, these spells are Thorn Blast, Chaos Theory and True Chaos Theory. Added Blitz Gun, Blitz Cannon, Bouncer, Heavy Bouncer, Pulse Rifle, Vaporizer, Bomb Glove, Gold Bomb Glove, Chopper and Multi-Star Also updated older Ratchet & Clank guns. Added a Pulse Pistol with a custom reload function, as well a a pistol called The High Noon. (references from Overwatch) Added Tempo Accelerator. Added mage's and ranger's variant of the Broken Hero Sword. Added True Volcano Crossbow. Added a few new materials, for example a multitude of gem lenses. Added all pre-hardmode ore kunai's. Support for the latest versions of Terraria(1.3.1.2) and tModloader(0.8.1.1). Changed Titanium Kunai to being unable to give shadow dodge if there's already an instance of shadow dodge active on the player (No refreshing duration). Increased Titanium Kunai Shadow Dodge duration from 2 seconds to 4.5 seconds, decreased shadow dodge chance from 4% to 2.5%. (10% chance with a full penetration). Changed One Punch glove hit effects a little bit. Fixed Thyrranoid being able to spawn below the rock layer, you'll now no longer find Thyrranoids in places like the Underworld now. Fixed Throwing Palladium Armor now to trigger the vanilla set effect, the palladium kunai now checks for the vanilla set effect and gives a chance for double the Rapid Healing time if the player wears any Palladium set. Numerous bugfixes, tweaks and balancing. And a lot more! Alpha v0.6.1 - tModloader updated. Added even more kunai's! (Hellstone, Meteorite and Chlorophyte). Added a cobalt and palladium throwing helmet with set bonus. Fixed some minor issues and improved balance a bit. Changed Orichalcum kunai to have the same effect as the armor set. Fixed mod to work in tModloader 0.8.0.0 Alpha v0.6 - One Punch of an Update. Added a new monster from Ratchet and Clank called the Thyrranoid(credits to MapleStrip for making the sprite a long time ago). Added a new weapon from Ratchet & Clank called the Walloper, it's either rarely dropped by Thyrranoids or crafted at the Megacorp Vendor. Changed the recipe of the MegaCorp vendor to allow it being made without requiring Meteorite. Added a few anime related weapons to the game, namely the One Punch Glove and the Nietono no Shana. Added nine Kunais to the game, which are the Iron, Starlight, Cobalt, Palladium, Mythril, Orichalcum, Adamantite, Titanium and Hallowed Kunai. Increased droprate of Kaboomerang a bit and made it droppable by Flying Snakes. Added Chronicle Sword from the Dark Cloud series. Added better effects for projectiles hitting tiles (Thanks to Divermansam!) Changed the sprite of the Kaboomerang. Added Iron Bolts, craftable with Iron/Lead bars at the anvil or dropped by Thyrranoid. Fixed Granite Rod doing melee damage instead of magical, also fixed the rarity of the Sun Strike. Eli10293 improved a lot of the sprites in the mod. Alpha v0.5 - Floating Island Expansion. Added a new ore that spawns on floating islands and high hills called "Starlight Ore", mineable with a Gold Pickaxe or higher. Added Starlight Bar. Made by either Starlight ore, or as an alloy of Gold/Platinum, Silver/Tungsten and Fallen Stars. Added Starlight Armor, an pre-hardmode floating island armor that serves "Spellblade" type characters boosting both melee and magic capacities. Added Star Chakram, a fancy Boomerang that shoots stars on hit. Added Starlight Paxel and Hammer. Added a few craftgroups(optimizing recipes). Added new recipes for ... in a Bottle, Sunplate Bricks, Starfury, Lucky Horseshoe, Shiny Red Balloon and the Sky Mill. Updated Livingwood Pitchfork Projectile sprite and resized the Bonemerang a bit. Changed Star Blitz recipe and sprite. Changed Meteorite and Hellstone Cog to Bolt with new sprites, made them droppable in their respective biomes as well. Alpha v0.4 - Balance and Boomerangs. Added Bonemerang and Kaboomerang. Made a new sprite for the Hercules, Gradience and Sunstrike swords. Tweaked the Star Blitz sprite a little bit. Lots of balancing and changes with the Ratchet & Clank weapons including particle effects, new custom (heavy)lancer bullet override and more. Improved some projectiles to do the correct damage type. Improved every bow's attack speed. Fixed Obisidan string recipe missing and changed sprite. Alpha v0.3 - A bit of everything. Made a few changes with the Ratchet & Clank weapons, they now need a bit more variety to obtain, but they are also stronger, also improved their sprites a bit. Imported some new sounds. Added the Liquid Nitrogen Gun as an upgade to the lava gun. Fixed a double recipe for the Hellwing bow. Increased defense, damage and money drop of the Granite Wanderer. Added Mushwood, Mushwood Bow and Mushwood Pitchfork. Added a Granite Rod magical weapon as a rare drop to the Granite Wanderer. Alpha v0.2.1 - Multiplayer & More Changed Granite Wanderer to shoot lasers, increased it's defense and lowered it's hp. Improved compatibility with 0.7.1.+ Changed Sun Strike Projectile to have a higher velocity. Added a Lava Gun to the Megacorp Vendor that shoots flares. Added a Flare recipe at Megacorp Vendor (9 Musket Balls are used for 9 Flares). Fixed Granite Wanderer in Multiplayer. Alpha v0.2 - Lasers and stuff Added 6 Lasersabers that also shoot lasers. Fixed some bugs related to the Heavy Lancer. Fixed several percentages to match what's intended. Added a small chance (0.25%) for fire imps to drop either the Flower of Fire or the Imp Staff. Added an extra effect to the Demon and Tendon Crossbow Tweaked some (internal) drop rates. Alternated a few crafting recipes. Added a Granite Lance. Added Flame Wing as a drop to Hellbats and Lavabats, used in Hellwing Bow. Tweaked the Wood Pitchfork projectile spawn a bit to remove "Cheezing". Alpha v0.1.1 - The first update Added 2 new spears called the Wooden Pitchfork and Living Wood Pitchfork and tweaked the Sun Strike. Also made the Flamelash and Sunfury droppable by the Bone Serpent as well as the Rocket Boots from the Goblin army by a rare chance. Alpha v0.1 - Original Release Added 10 new weapons Added 5 crafting materials Added 1 new npc Added 2 custom recipes for vanilla items and 1 new crafting station.